FP - February, 2405
This page chronicles posts #19021-19140 and spans the time of February 1st to February 28th of the year 2405. *FP - January, 2405 *FP - March, 2405 Earth Plots First Week Getting some rest at his home, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD is approached by security about BARBARA GREENWOODs outburst at lunch. He explains she has to take responsibility for it and realizes his daughter is developing her abilities. LINCOLN TREDWAY talks to ELLIANA DHAJA and THEODORA KAHLER about her assignment and they make plans to leave for February for Betazed. LALI GREENWOOD is surprised when CHRISTOPHER tells her about their daughter but also offers some advice regarding the stress of the Lufkin Inquiry. KARL BYRNE (CELAR BERN) is on a hovertrain when he runs into SAHARAH MUNROE. He tries to act all sly with her but is mortified to find out his mother committed suicide. MARCUS WOLFE talks to TARA VONDREHLE about Nerys and some other issues before he invites her to go with him house hunting. KESS PORGOIT-AVENO is in another counselling session with MARLON NADIS when he surprises her with his engagement to Jovana. They talk about how to prepare for it so both parties are protected and happy. KARL (CELAR) goes back to his place after work and talks to MELISSA BYRNE (KALISA BROSAN) and tells her about his mother. She tries to help out and offers they have a child. ANNA-ALEENA KORAN decides she would like to see JOVANA LUFKIN again after so long and seeks her out in Paris. They talk and she is surprised to hear the woman is engaged. NERYS DORR hangs out with MARCUS on a date and he invites her to stay over at his place so she can come with him house hunting in the morning. Putting in a communication to the Valiant, SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE catches up with CONNOR ALMIN and they talk about the year and where he is going to be living/working. When KARYN WOLFE arrives to Paris, she leaves with MARCUS, NERYS and TARA with Rahne to go house hunting. They find several houses but go with number three after Rahne decides she likes it. MARLON buys a ring for JOVANA and surprises her with it while playing the old Earth game Monopoly. BENJAMIN WOLFE and KARYN are finally off to the Gamma Quadrant and talk about stopping on Bajor for her to get drugs and interpret the meaning of an old Vedek’s paintings. The Lufkin Inquiry starts with testimony from Anna, Jovana and finally her father BORAN LUFKIN. MARCUS questions him but is shocked by how much the Secretary of State disregards his daughter. Councillor Grier, a Trill, continues to step in and make brash statements. Discussing their histories, ABBOTT THAY and EMY GENROE talk about how they got into the business and then how they were able to meet Obi. MARCUS takes some time to relax after a terrible first day and unwinds in a hottub with TARA, only to get a little turned on. The next day, MARCUS interviews Captain Jana and others before talking to Leon Beron, the Captain who is head of security for the president. Finding his testimony strange, both Marcus and Grier jump on him to make an example. MARCUS begins to look into things and Beron’s shifty behaviour in that all the people he had contact with are dead. He explains this to GREENWOOD who has Beron fired from his placement. In the last testimony of the Inquiry, MARCUS interviews GREENWOOD who does a very good job and is able to combat the attacks from Grier and have some justice for Jovana Lufkin. Second Week For her first official visit, NERYS DORR arrives to MARCUS WOLFE’s home in France and has a tour. They talk and catch up on things before being intimate. In the morning, MARCUS feels the evening was a little off and confronts NERYS about her feelings. She explains she is concerned about Karyn’s attitude towards her, as well as his feelings for Tara. Unsure what to tell her, they talk about the fear of falling for another person. LAUREN AL-KHALID is called into her husband’s office and she talks to ZAHIR AL-KHALID about Elbrunne as her new guard, as well as the idea of Katriona marrying into the family sooner than later. ZAYANI ALMIN decides that she needs to apologize to JACKSON MOYER for her comments to him earlier in the year. He accepts it and offers to be friends when he is available. NERYS tells EBEN DORR about her relationship with Marcus but he is more than a little concerned that she is going into the same pattern as before. MARCUS arrives to the Dhow house to pick up RAHNE DHAJA only to have a very awkward moment with KATAL DHAJA who blocks both of them out and then has an argument explaining she doesn’t care anymore – even after learning about Nerys. ANTHONY NORAD has some updates with JANA KORVIN including that he got a vasectomy and finds out from Korvin that Sito Marin is being considered as a teacher on the ship. EBEN sends a communication to KATAL and gets together with her to chat about Marucs/Nerys. She explains that she doesn’t think Marcus is like Hayden but he could still break Nerys’ heart. ANNA-ALEENA KORAN and WILLIAM BELL have lunch together and talk about her kids and his sister, especially about how hard it is to have a teenager in the house. When KATAL and MARCUS talk again, they get into a big fight and she explains to him it is easier to just cut off everything than continue to be friends and Marcus leaves. Feeling upset, MARCUS calls TARA over to his place and finally explains to her everything from his orb visions. While she is shocked she understands and tries to help him through his issues. MARCUS finally has NERYS with him and explains everything about the orbs to her. It explains a lot and she is able to understand it wasn’t something he could control. KESS PORGOIT-AVENO has lunch with J’PEL, giving the Vulcan her quarters assignment and some more advice about exploring herself while on the Fenrir. Third Week Going to make his wedding date official, MALCOM PARKER finds out from MARLON NADIS that they have scheduled the same date. After some debating, Malcom decides to change his. ZHARA VELIC has another visit from MARCUS WOLFE and they talk about her position and his dating other people. She confesses she loves him and they make a link but is heartbroken Marcus has someone else. KENDRA DEVIN is at art therapy with NERYS DORR when she brings up the idea of wanting a family and babies, but Nerys is unsure it is a healthy thought and encourages her to seek help with a professional. When MALCOM goes into Ten Forward on the USS Fenrir, he finds out from JOVANA LUFKIN that she knows about the Yeerks. She explains to him about her abilities and is shocked to find out he was a controller. ANTHONY NORAD is in Ten Forward as well when he confronts MEGAN SPARKS about her love for Una. She defends him and explains he has a lot more to offer than most. At the end of his tour, AVARIN INDUS is talking to LALI GREENWOOD when she starts to realize his affection for her mother goes beyond a friend and to find out more asks him to stay a little longer. LALI is excited to explain this to CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD about Avarin and they gossip about the man liking her mother. EMY GENROE speaks to OBI LOS about going ahead to find the rat before asking him a lot of questions about Abbott which make the man iffy. MARCUS visits with NERYS DORR at her place and they talk about his upcoming week, focusing on Zhara and how she used to know her. Fourth Week Hoping to make an apology, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD gets ANNA-ALEENA KORAN to come into the office. They talk about the incident around Jovana and Anna’s termination before making amends and agreeing to keep in touch as much as he is able with his schedule. AVARIN INDUS is on a tour with LALI GREENWOOD and her guard Lt. Commander Michaels when they are attacked by a Terran supremacist group that want Lali out of the ‘white house.’ She is hurt but Avarin is there to save the day. LALI and AVARIN talk in the hospital and he explains security needs to be better – something CHRISTOPHER agrees with and gives Michael’s hell. CHRISTOPH RABBANIC is at a Holocaust Museum when he runs into KENDRA DEVRIN and they talk about why it is important not to forget and to be happy with what you have. On the USS Fenrir, LUKE UNA runs into EMILY ALDAN who is back on duty and applying to be on the ship in the science department. NRR’BT MADDIX runs into J’PEL who is familiarizing herself with the ship and talks to her while JOVANA LUFKIN continues to get accustomed to working in Ten Forward. HITOSHI FUKUSHIMA has to break the bad news to NOAH ALMIN that CASSICA ALMIN has died from drowning (February 25, 2405). Hearing about the death herself, TARA VONDREHLE seeks out MARCUS WOLFE and tells him what happened. Crying to him, she explains that she has to leave for Bajor for the funeral. MARCUS visits with NERYS DORR to make sure she is okay and she ends up coming over. When MARCUS and NERYS finish burgers at his place, BENJAMIN and KARYN show up from the end of their brief honeymoon. Nerys talks to Karyn some about her being there and relationship with her father while BENJAMIN and MARCUS have some man-to-man talk outside. NOAH prepares to leave the planet with TARA when NATALIE VIOBAHN-ALMIN and JASILOS VIOBAHN-ALMIN start to get more upset over losing their mother. Back on the planet, CONNOR is shocked to hear from his mother MARIAME FUKUSHIMA that his brother’s wife has died. It throws him for a loop but feels maybe he could give his condolences. Getting a property on Betazed, MYLEE PIPER explains to MICHAL UBILIX-JSEYN that she will be moving and while they have been a couple decide to break up and stay friends. CONNOR makes a surprise visit to SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE and fills her in on what is happening on the Valiant, as well as with his brother. CHIARO DHOW is having a hard time learning Cassica has died and speaks to KATAL DHAJA about the idea of another child – something she is happy to do. Cardassia Plots Second Week En route to Earth, AVARIN INDUS and AARIX DAMAR talk about their mistakes of youth and to make his son-in-law feel better, he admits that Zeeka Pavo is really his daughter! ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) is on the planet again and uses his time to talk to ERON MUNROE about his place in the house. They discuss his role and how he would like to be around but is a secret agent and cannot marry Cydja. Third Week Off to camping, DURAS VENIK and KOHSII VENIK get the RV packed up while waiting on the other kids. JEVRIN VENIK says goodbye to his wife MAYANA VENIK while SISI VENIK, BRY VENIK, JORET VENIK, TRET VENIK, ETEN VENIK and DECIA ALYND all wait for TOOLIN DARIN (their uncle) to arrive. Once on the road, DURAS and TOOLIN talk about his brother-in-laws love life and he admits to being a homosexual. Shortly after, DURAS and SISI get into a conversation about her being in a dorm for university but he accidentally runs over an animal. She gets upset and Duras talks things over with KOHSII before coming to a compromise with his daughter. JORET talks to DURAS one-on-one and discuss girls and him getting some fun in on the sly since it was normal for guys to have sex. DECIA is at the lake when TRET comes out and draw things and they have some sweet tension. Fourth Week When CONNOR ALMIN is preparing to go to the surface to finish some errands, he invites MARIEL OKEA to show him around. They go to the mall and talk about girls before he runs into SISI VENIK. They talk, awkwardly, but make some plans to get together later. SISI and MARIEL then meet to see Jurassic Skoo together only to have some tension come out, but later squashed when they agree to only be friends. Betazoid Plots First Week Hoping to make sure everything is in order LINCOLN, ELLIANA and THEODORA discuss their plans last minute. They will be getting back just an hour after they leave and then back to Earth within the week. Second Week Medara, Betazed (600BC) Arriving to Betazed about three thousand years in the past, LINCOLN TREDWAY (BARIM IXALA) with ELLIANA DHAJA (DELARA IXALA) and THEODORA KAHLER (TEKELA IXALA) all try to take in the surroundings before heading to Medara as the main city. They are stopped by a female gatekeeper before being allowed into the city. Third Week Medara, Betazed (600BC) When LINCOLN TREDWAY, ELLIANA DHAJA and THEODORA KAHLER go out into the market and to one of the administrative buildings, they find that men are not allowed to carry weapons and Lincoln is left out in the cold defenceless. Back at the inn, LINCOLN and ELLIANA talk about the day and how to go without weapons before deciding they won’t be having sex while back in time since THEO may overhear. Fourth Week Medara, Betazed (600BC) Still in the past, LINCOLN TREDWAY and ELLIANA DHAJA have been there several weeks and he explains it is Valentines so she gives her a gift and she continues to make her observations. When ELLIANA is nearing the end of her mission she is confronted by a woman claiming to be a Vulcan and knowing she is not a Betazoid. Explaining this to LINCOLN and THEODORA KAHLER they decide to leave early. Mirror Universe Plots Second Week Having a dream, mBENJAMIN WOLFE sees his daughter mRAHNE WOLFE as she impersonates little red riding hood. She teases him with vague ideas and insults before showing him a scene of mJadzia and the Marcus Wolfe from the other side. mBENJAMIN wakes up angrily and tells mKARYN WOLFE about his vision. She understands what it means and they plan a trip to the Gamma Quadrant to destroy the light in the form of an orb. Unity Necklace Plots Third Week On the planet in the Gamma Quadrant, BENJAMIN WOLFE and KARYN WOLFE follow the trail of paintings by a Vedek and find a portal to the mUniverse. There, Benjamin runs into mKARYN WOLFE and pretends to be his counterpart. Once he finds the necklace, mKaryn tries to turn on him but her abilities are unable to hurt him. mBENJAMIN WOLFE has been on the otherside with the orb case and crosses over before they all leave. USS Valiant Plots Fourth Week When PATRICK REESE decides that he wants to give KENNEDY FROBISHER his chess board he made on AR-558, he has a heart attack when he thinks one of the pieces are missing. SENDRA MYSEN-UNA is able to catch it early but sends Reese to Earth to get surgery. CONNOR then goes with REESE to Earth as part of his final assignment and to make sure that he gets back okay, the two talking more about his experiences and the Captain’s future. Andor Plots Fourth Week On their honeymoon, BENJAMIN WOLFE and KARYN WOLFE talk about their experiences in the Gamma Quadrant and how he has told security about the portal on the planet. Karyn shows him she got Yoshi a special suit before they settle into the cabin. When BENJAMIN gets back, KARYN is there naked and the two are intimate. #02 February, 2405 #02 February, 2405 #02 February, 2405